Hospital Angel
by Boyzenberry Erai
Summary: ShuRyu. Smut. Taken from Gravitation EX. When Shuichi is hospitalized, another vocalist comes to visit. Lust and manipulation ensue.


Silence.

Darkness.

Ryuichi could only feel his heart speed up as he placed his hand on the doorknob to his kōhai's room. The cold metal in his palm only took him slightly out of the daze he had put himself in. Memories… How he had used the other, toying with his emotions; as if Eiri did not do that enough. But his mind stayed there; the feel of the little child's lips on his own, in complete shock. He did not pull away… Why…

Ryuichi gripped the handle tighter and slowly turned it, breaking himself loose from the minor past. He slowly walked in and saw the sleeping vocalist there on the bed, IVs in his arm. Could this somehow be his fault? He took a few eager steps forward until he reached the bedside, looking down at the unconscious figure. The thought of kissing him naughtily filled his mind for a moment before trying to grasp how serious the condition of the other was.

Looking around he pulled one of the softer chairs to the side of the bed near where Shu lay and sat down. He slowly reached out and touched the top of his hand, caressing it before moving and pushing his hand beneath the smaller boy's and lacing their fingers together. He was thankful no one else was there, or else this would have been impossible for him to accomplish. He took another deep sigh and closed his eyes, kissing the top of the pink haired kōhai's hand.

"Get well…"

'110/80.'

The neon orange numbers continued to beep constantly assuring that the bubblegum haired vocalist although unconscious, was still positively responding to the saline solution that was being poured into his system every couple of minutes. His chest would slowly rise and decline his breathes deep and even, and if it weren't for the medical equipment surrounding the slightly cramped room, anyone would've mistaken the vocalist for sleeping. His face was flushed in a sickly manner, a pale color seeping over his features wiping away the usual sun kissed tone.

The hospital gown seemed to further take away his personality, the light blue gown wrapped loosely around his thin neck. His thin body lay in the middle of the bed, white sheets tucked neatly into the corners. The room poured in sunlight although the curtains were somewhat drawn to give visitors some form of privacy. Bright colored balloons and get well wishes filled the corner of the rooms although the vocalist wasn't able to appreciate the thought everyone knew it was worth the effort.

The vocalist would flinch his body shifting in between the sheets as the mahogany haired male caressed the top of his head. His shoulders tensed slightly, feelings still feeling warm as the brunette laced his hands with the younger male's own. "Mn..." The soft grumble escaped his lips, eyelashes fluttering. His fingers would squeeze the fingers laced against his own tightly, his head rolling back. Violet irises would slowly reveal themselves under heavy eyelashes his head tilting to the side as he stared.

Ryuichi had his head lowered, his mind racing. So many lyrics he had sung could fit the way he felt at this moment in time. He took in a deep breath, this time is was a bit hitched as he felt a single tear fun down his cheek and then followed down his neck. His shoulders were more stiff than usual, but still a shaking broke out.

The brunette froze. He slowly raised his gaze to the object in question. He felt Shuichi's hand tighten around his own. He looked at the pair of laced hands and his lips parted. Had he responded? He slowly parted his lips, unable to catch his breath that had frozen; his lungs had to move… He slowly moved his gaze up the child's arm until he reached his shoulder, then neck then…

"S-Shuichi…" He whispered, his watered eyes took part in seeing those velvet hues. He saw them… looking back at him and he felt he could break down and cry all night, getting lost in this orbs. He repeated in a whispered that name he felt so right saying. He smiled weakly as he parted his lips once again as he tightened his grip so much more and kissed his hand, collapsing and curling up against the bed, lips to their hands.

The young vocalist would continue to stare at the brunette his eyebrows furrowing slightly as his mind struggled to process the situation. His violet irises were glazed over, pale lips parting. "W...where am I?" His voice had lost its usual playfulness. His gaze would grow more concerned, head darting around the egg shell colored walls. His head would drop would attempting to lift his left hand as he winced, head darting over to the IV's. "W...what happened?" His voice grew more panicky, legs kicking out underneath the thin blanket.

Squeezing the hand of the brunette that had been hovering over him, the vocalist couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Not because of the current predicament that he had gotten himself into, but because of the entire situation in and of itself. He wasn't sure how he landed in the hospital, why the hell there were so many balloons covering the hospital floor. The man that had been squeezing his hand had been crying. "Why...why are you so upset? Did something bad happen to me?" He questioned in a concerned voice.

No one else had been in the room at the time. Did this mean that this man had been here for his entire stay of the hospital? Staring at the down-turned head of the brunette his eyebrows would furrow. "Excuse...me.." He muttered as politely as he mustered. "But...who are you?" The pink haired male felt frustrated as he watched the concerned man before him. Shuichi silently wished to himself that the male holding his hand so tightly would just lift his head and look at him. Maybe he would be able to recognize him then?

"…" Ryuichi listened to the boy's first words as he came to that day. As he asked those simple questions he answered them in his mind. What happened? You were in a terrible accident and you were rushed here… Where are you? The hospital, you silly boy. We love you and no way would we afford to lose you. Why am I upset? I have gone so long without hearing your voice. so long without hearing those sweet vocals from your throat. Something happen to you… Oh, Shuichi, my darling… You have no idea…

OH how Ryuichi waited to explain everything to him, but those last words… No, he did not hear that right. His whole body froze. His nerves refused to move, his blood alone seemed to pause for a moment to take it all in. He tried desperately to break free. But all he could do was feel more of those tears escape the corners of his eyes and take their small travel down his even paler skin. He weakly was able to pull his eyes from the hands up to meet those orbs once again. His lips trembled. His voice! Speak, damn you, Ryu!

"S-Sakuma… Ryu-Ryuichi…" the older boy stuttered out as he felt all heat drain from his cheeks. A blush was gone and his eyes alone shook in horror at those words. He had to have heard him wrong! But his mind replayed them over and over again. Who are you? I'm… I'm someone so very sorry for you being in this condition, tricking you… "Oh, Shuichi…"

His eyes would widen, breath suddenly catching in his throat as he stared. Sakuma. Ryuichi. The man that he had idolized since he was fifteen years old was sitting next to his bed, watching HIM recover from whatever the hell happened to him. Shuichi pressed a hand to his chest pounding it before glancing around. Once he was satisfied enough realizing that he was alive, the vocalist smiled. Shu…please keep it all together. Sakuma Ryuichi is at your bedside! Forget whatever happened to him previously, the only thing that mattered was his idol currently watching over him. He had to make sure to thank God or his parents or whatever force got him to this point.

"S-Sakuma..san.." The younger male began his eyebrows furrowing. Lilac colored hues would stare giving the brunette an awestruck look, his free hand fumbling with the blankets underneath him. Dear Lord! The vocalist can only mentally beg that the elder male had not seen him naked. He wasn't even sure if he was wearing underwear anymore. Swallowing hard again, the pale male would shake his head inhaling sharply. "S-Sakuma…san…you're my idol.." His voice trembled as he immediately dropped his gaze, frowning at how insecure he suddenly felt.

Kicking the blanket further down his legs the vocalist hesitated before lifting his hand, wiping the tears that were streaming down the brunette's God-like features. "There's no reason to cry, Sakuma-san. I'm okay.." Giving him a reassuring smile the vocalist tilted his head to the side. Dear God, Thank you for allowing Sakuma Ryuichi to visit me in the hospital even if I don't deserve it! His mind divided in a million different directions his head pounding at all the different possibilities. Wincing, the vocalist pressed a hand to his head feeling the bandages that were tightly wrapped around them. Just what the hell had happened?

Ryuichi choked back a single last sob. He had to pull himself together. He smiled weakly and looked at the other. A smile… Was it real of fake? True, he was glad to the other come to and was alive, breathing and awake. And he seemed happy. But… those words that drove a sharp knife in his heart. Who was he? Oh, Shuichi…

"I know…" Was all he could say, "We were great friends before you lost your memory…" saying that not only informed Shuichi but himself…? Confirming on his own that it had really happened. He still prayed so much that this was all a movie or something like everything else was, before…

He reached into his back at his side and pulled out a CD. It was a small mixed CD that Ryuichi had done the night before for Shuichi. It had recorded himself singing a few lullaby's in different languages for the other to rest easily until he woke. Even since he had, why let the CD go to waste. It was signed and inside was a pic of the both of them singing on stage.

Shuichi gently rubbed the back of his head, being careful not to go ahead and un bandage his head, because somehow accidentally, the vocalist was prone to doing such things. The idolized man before him look so pale compared to the thriving figure he grew to love on stage. Great friends. His heart wrenched in his stomach as bile began to rise in the back of his throat, a bitter taste forming on his tongue. Swallowing hard the vocalist sighed quietly. Although the accident, from what he could recollect, which obviously wasn't much at least not at this point in time, didn't seem like his fault, he felt that he was partially responsible for what had occurred.

After all, he was the reason that the brunette sat hunched over his bed miserable and crying. His heart pounded loudly in his ears, blocking off all thoughts. Staring down at the CD Shuichi was already growing frustrated with the situation, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he pounded his fist into the sheets. If they had as great of a friendship that the vocalist said they had, then this accident had left him mentally crippled, even if it was just temporary. Frowning, Shuichi thought back furiously, his eyebrows furrowing in the process, lavender hues glazing over briefly. The last thing he could remember was wanting to make it big.

Hiro and him…

...Bad…Luck…

Rubbing his head again the vocalist cringed as he held onto his head, feeling his heart beat rapidly against the bandages a soft groan escaping his lips. "Gah…what the hell.." He muttered more to himself as he slumped into the hospital bed soft curses escaping his lips. "My head feels like it's been stomped on by a truck." Allowing a shaky sigh to escape his lips the rose haired male would tilt his head up slightly, resting it against the clean sheets. "A CD?" He mumbled to himself as he watched the brunette fumble with the CD a soft smile gracing his features. Autographed and everything…"Sakuma...Sakuma-san this is...amazing!" Pulling his idol into a tight embrace his eyes would flutter shut, squeezing him tightly.

Ryuichi slowly nodded his head, reaching up to remove the moist locks of hair from his eyes so he could better gaze at the boy. he looked to the CD and nodded his head slowly. "A small mix. I made it last night for you. A few originals and then some more famous lullaby's I recorded late last night." He smiled at the thought and how he was able to sit down alone and record a few things just for one person instead of a mass amount of people he would never personally know. He placed his hands at his side, but only in seconds realized it was not comfortable and want back, placing it on Shuichi's shoulder. He paused and with his other hand pulled from his pocket a few stones and placed them in front of the other. "You were filming a music video in a cave and it began to collapse all around… you were stuck and they pulled these from your body…" He slowly and weakly began to explain. "So deep, you were in a coma until just waking. We were all so scared of losing the vocalist we all know and love…"

Watching the brunette, lavender irises would widen, his pale hand reaching out to grasp the smooth cover of the CD a soft smile forming on his features. "Thank you so much Sakuma-san." Clutching the CD to his chest, the lighter haired male let out a strained sigh. "I wish you knew how much this meant to me." Although the vocalist was struggling with his emotions. His head hurt so much, he couldn't piece together memories and he didn't understand why it was so hard for him to think back to what happened to him during that day. Pushing the thought back his gaze would meet with the brunette's own, frowning. "Filming a music video in a cave?" In a weak attempt to lighten the mood, the vocalist chuckled softly shaking his head. The whole idea simply sounded bizarre. Why would someone allow them to film in a cave, let alone, him going along with the idea and film in a cave. It didn't matter how stable the cave seemed, it wasn't logical for someone to film in a potentially dangerous area.

Staring his eyes would widen not really understanding the severity of the situation until the vocalist held out a handful of rocks. "P..pulled?" Reaching a hand out the vocalist ran a hand over the rocks, various cuts and bruises covering his hand. His palms were scratched on the surface his face paling further. Running a hand over his body the vocalist felt various areas bandaged, his eyes fluttering shut as he collapsed back against the bed. Coma..was that the reason why he couldn't remember anything? Was the cave collapsing the cause of all this drama that he had been centered around? Just how long had he been out for?

"You were severely injured. Your fans do not know of your condition. It would bring an uproar in the media." He slowly removed himself from the hair and sat on the bes beside the younger boy. He reached out and placed a hand at the side of his head where the bandages were and caressed the area, soothing it from the pain. He took the ever so bold move and inched closer. his lips hovered only a few centimeters away from his lips. He could not bring himself to. He sighed and moved up, kissing his forehead gently and his hand moved down to cup his cheek. "I have been here every day. I change the roses every morning so when you wake they would only be perfectly fresh for you. The cards I dust and the balloons I keep filled with that sweet helium."

Ryuuichi forgave himself and pressed his lips to Shu's chin and kept them thee. His hair he imagined was light tot he touch and ticking the others eyelashes. "Oh, Shu… I was so scared i had lost you. My little angel… You say I am your idol. You are my only reason for singing anymore…"

"Fans..?" He had fans? Well besides his mom and his sister..he actually had fans? And by the big deal that Ryuichi was making out of it, it seemed like he had lots. "Yeah, I imagine it would." Although it was difficult at least for now to see that anyone would like him besides his family, people did and Ryuichi from what he saw on television never had given him a reason not to believe in him. Smiling at the kind gesture, the vocalist lifted his own hand, placing it over the brunette's before squeezing it tightly. His eyes widened as he suddenly froze. The mahogany haired male had been acting quite compassionate towards him. Could..could this have meant that they were lovers? He was there everyday sitting next to his bedside! Dusting off his cards! Staying next to him and refilling balloons! Goddammit, if this wasn't a gesture one man did to another out of love he didn't know what was.

His mind frantically ran a mile a minute as he attempted to get a hold of his thoughts only to have the brunette press his warm lips against his chin. Why the hell wasn't he kissing him? If they were lovers and this was some tragic yet cliche moment that they were facing, Shuichi was almost positive that once he awoke Ryuichi should have kissed him. At least that's what he read in one of Maiko's stupid book by some douche bag novelist. Yuki something. Bah, it's not like it was important. The novel was extremely sappy and cliche anyway. The pure scent of strawberry filled his nostrils. Shuichi remembered how he began to follow in his idol's footsteps and completely bathed himself in strawberry scented products, in an attempt to smell like the brunette that he adored from afar for so long. Ryuichi's hair felt like silk against his skin. Goddammit he was just so fucking perfect.

"Really?" He breathed against his silky brunette locks, his hand lifting as he pet the singer's locks softly. "Ryu..I wouldn't allow you to lose me so easily.." His stomach wrenched uncomfortably as his mind wrestled with the situation. "Ryu…I'm here and I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon.." Gently cupping a hand in his cheek, the vocalist placed a hand underneath his chin tilting his head upward towards him. Violet hues would flutter closed; slowly leaning in and pressing his lips against the brunette's own in a gentle yet passionate kiss.

"…" Ryuichi's eyes widened at the advance the other gave him. His lips trembled into the kiss as he felt tears well up in his eyes. His whole body froze, his muscles and nerves locking up. 'Shuichi…' He thought as he looked into his eyes threw the kiss.

Breaking free from his frozen state, he could not hold back. If this were to be their first true kiss, he needed more. He slowly reached behind his head and cupped his scalp, pulling ever so lightly. He parted his lips and nibbled on Shuichi's bottom lip delicately before licking across the the sweet plump pink piece. He slid his tongue into his mouth slowly and stayed towards the front of his soft mouth, running it over his teeth and flicking it against the boy's own hot tongue. He slowly closed his eyes and tilted his head up more, deepening the kiss. He could not control himself as he leaned over him, one arm was supporting him on the other side of the bed as his other held the boy by the waist bringing him up enough, their chests pressed together. He felt his body heat up, scared the boy would part from him, scared. But he more so shook it and took it for what he could get, letting his tongue run around the others, caressing it and massaging the upper layer of his mouth. "S-Shuichi…" He whispered as he pulled from his mouth, but refused to let their lips part. He pressed them harder to his, tears were threatening to fall, and eventually he let a few do so. the kiss he made so deep and passionate and yet… so slow and innocent.

His hands could not stop. Once releasing him again he pressed his chest more to the others, still being ever so gentle with him and caucious of the wounds and IVs. He laved both of their hands together, held on each side of the boy's head.

"Mn.." The vocalist breathed his eyes fluttered shut tightly. Shuichi felt his body tense up slightly, the pink haired male would let out a soft sigh lips parting further. 'If I'm dreaming, please don't let me wake up from this dream..' Maybe he was doing something wrong. The brunette wasn't responding back to the kiss the way he was expecting him to.

Just as he was about to pull away the brunette's lips suddenly came to life. Warm velvet lips moved gently against his own, a soft moan escaping his lips. His right hand which was free of IV's would lift, tangling in the brunette's silky locks his own tongue gently brushing against the older male's own. "Mn.." he breathed against his warm lips again, his actions beginning to turn bolder. Pressing his body against Ryuichi's own, his leg would lift and wrap tightly around his waist. Shuichi's tongue flicked out gently gliding against the vocalist's bottom lip, feeling the weight of the bed suddenly increase as his eyes fluttered open. God he felt so fucking warm. His skin had such an amazing color compared to his own. His own skin had a pale glow to it, taking away the usual glow that it had. Gripping onto the brunette's shoulders tightly the vocalists' head would fall back against the pillow, his fingers tugging against the brunette's locks.

"Mn..Ryu..ichi.." The vocalist breathed his own body growing hot with anticipation. His stomach churned and he was almost positive Ryuichi could feel the heat radiating through his body. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest, his fingers becoming cold with nervousness. Rolling his hips upward in a solid thrust the vocalist felt his cheeks head up biting down against his bottom lip as he turned his head away feeling embarrassed. Shuichi Shindou had just thrusted into Ryuichi Sakuma's crotch. 'Gah! W-why did I do that? He's..he's just so hot..and caring..and..and goddammit he can't just blame me for doing so!'

Ryuichi could not help but let out a moan as he felt the others frame push up against him. He parted the kiss to gasp in excitement and then looked down at the other. Oh, how devilish of him… He felt his length swell up and bit his lip. What could he do? Swallowing all pride he had, he knew the other had been in a coma for nearly two months and was probably fatigued. He slowly pressed his hips into the others and ground himself against him over and over again. He could feel his hardened length rubbing directly against the one beneath him, is was damn blissful that those hospital gowns were so thin as if simply paper.

his breath shivered and shook as he tried to stop himself. He looked to the other in search of a reply. He panted ever so lightly, as his bangs fell to his face, covering his eyes some. Why? Why had the little child before him have to be so attractive and- sad to say- vulnerable? His deep eyes he could feel himself getting lost and drowning in. his skin so soft and tender, he was something he had to treasure. A delicate soul that cried out to be held- no that was him… Years of abuse being single. Loved by so many and never knowing the comfort of another. He slowly pulled himself from the thoughts and his hips gave one last gentle roll on the others before stopping entirely.

"Oh, Shuichi…" He panted. "Do forgive me… you just… you look so weak and frail… I want to give you everything…" He laughed a little, it was weak and fragile. He moved past the boy and rubbed his cheek against the others. He stopped, he did not think he would be able to! A first kiss! He took it and made it the best ever. But sex? No… If that were to ever happen, he prayed it not be like this… He did not care of the had a sore erection, begging for someone, he was not what mattered.

"Ah..Ah.." he breathed against his neck his breathes growing shallower, his shoulders tensing slightly as his mind already began to grow hazy, cheeks darkening at the forbidden act they were beginning to commit behind closed hospital doors. His fingers would curl harder against the brunette's shoulders biting down against his bottom lip to prevent anymore sound from coming out. 'Oh..God..he's grinding against me.' The situation was quickly spiraling out of control and Shuichi felt that he wouldn't have it any other way, even if their act wasn't considered conventional..at least not in a crotch of his gown was already becoming painfully tight, and the vocalist only continued to make the situation worse, a soft whine escaping his lips.

"S-stop teasing me Sakuma-san.." the vocalist managed to pant through strained breathes. Arching into his face the younger male would begin to squirm his head tilting to the side as he stared up at him, his cheeks becoming flushed with want. His violet irises were now burning a deep amethyst color, lust obviously clouding his vision. 'Why the hell would he tease me like this. J-just touch me already goddammit. Kiss me. Move against me! Please! Please just do something to me Sakuma-san! I want you so fucking bad right now!' Feeling the smooth roll of his hips the vocalist would allow a thankful moan escape his lips only to feel the movement completely stop altogether. 'What the hell? Noo keep going!'

Immediately cutting the brunette off, the pink haired vocalist shook his head slowly. "I-I'm not weak! I feel much better! If these IV's weren't in my arm I'd be out of here immediately!" Goddamn..did he really sound that desperate? His ears were ringing as he mentally winced, hoping that his words weren't as desperate as he thought it sounded. 'Goddammit Ryu. You're sitting against me. If you're not going to fucking move I will. You can't just start something and leave me like this! Augh if you just would've let me cummed once, even once I wouldn't be like this!' Glaring daggers into the side of the brunette's face he would sigh, keeping his thigh tight against Ryuichi's own before pushing his own hardened erections against the singer's own, grinding against him.

Ryuichi pulled back a few inches and gazed into the boy's amethyst eyes. He smirked as he closed his eyes and sighed, his mind going to his last thought. 'No, I do not matter, all I care about is him…' he thought as he snaked down the boys body. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it off of he bed, hearing it fall into a pile on the floor. his lips curled into a grin, lifting the hospital gown and glad to see no underwear. thank god hospitals were cheap.

"…" Ryuichi looked dead straight into the other's eyes as he lowered himself more to his length. He reached and grabbed the organ tenderly in the palm of his hand, looking down and licking it lightly like a cat would to a saucer of milk. He licked from the base up a few times before moving to concentrate on the head. He swirled his tongue around it a few times, moving across it and dipping his tongue into the slit and sucking in the very end. He parted his teeth and bit at one of the sides of the opening and pulled ever go gently on it to get his nerves to wake up before licking in the slit a few more times. He glanced at the boy for his reactions, purring as he parted his lips over the head and brought it into his mouth, suckling on the enraged cock. He purred as he suckled on it more, running his tongue in circles around it slowly and slowly at an uneven rhythm. He took more into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. He paused, gagging a little before taking a deep breath and bringing the boy's erection deep into the back of his throat. He smiled and kept his eyes closed tight, the gagging, he knew would feel so good against the boy's throbbing length.

Shuichi stared watching the brunette pull away from him a second time that day. A soft whine escaped his lips as he tilted his head away, already feeling the color draining from his cheeks, embarrassment settling onto his features. "I'm sorr-" His body froze, eyes widening as the blankets were suddenly pulled away from his body, shoulders tensing slightly. His cheeks darkened instantly into a dark red hue, jaw dropping watching the brunette lift the hospital gown, his hand clutching to the side of the bed.

"R-Ryu-a..ahh.." Biting down against his bottom lip the pink haired male stifled a sharp cry, placing his hand over his mouth as he helplessly watched. Lavender eyes were wide from both shock and embarrassment, drawing his hips back into the bed in a weak attempt to resist him, knowing that he might be a cause for concern alerting hospital nurses due to him having a problem of normally being unable to keep himself quiet. Staring down at his idol his heart felt as if it were going a mile a minute, heart racing as his fingers slowly tangled against the brunette's choppy locks. "Ah..fuck.." he groaned in a strained cry his body arching off the bed as he panted, legs spreading further. "Ryu..ichi.." he whispered the soft squirms of his body coupling with his moans only made the scene more erotic as his eyes finally fluttered shut, the vocalist finding it too difficult to keep them open. Shuichi's erection was practically throbbing against the vocalists' skilled mouth his body sobbing with need as needy moans escaped his lips. "Nngh..a..agh.." Pushing his hips up into his warm mouth the vocalist was cautious not to choke the male his stomach already coiling, threatening to give out at an moment. Mentally he cursed himself as he began to push other thoughts out of his mind trying to do anything to prevent himself from cumming since he normally had the horrible habit of being able to release incredibly early since his body was so goddamn sensitive. "Fucking..sexy.." he groaned his eyes fluttering open briefly wondering to himself how much of a hot mess he probably looked underneath the god of music. Chuckling breathlessly Shuichi squirmed wildly drawing his hips back so he wouldn't thrust mindlessly into the brunette's mouth a shaky groan escaping his paled lips. "Augh..god Ryu.." he panted fingers clutching tightly against the mahogany colored locks.

Ryuichi closed his eyes and felt the boy's cock smoothly glide down his throat, letting it rest there for a while before he pulled back slowly and let it slide right back down to his home. He moved slower and slower, savoring the taste and the sweet moans - oh so sweet - that the boy summoned with his own voice. Ryuichi savored everything he cold, letting it last, even if he was being an agonizing prick to the other, teasing him like this. but what Shuichi did not know was that Ryuichi dreamed of doing this every night and now that he had him at her mercy, he needed it to never end…

but alas, the older vocalist knew it had to come to an end before he was caught. ryuichi skillfully pulled Shuichi's member from his throa and mouth, licking down to his testicles and popping them gently into his mouth, sucking on them, and rolling them in his cheeks. He slid his tongue over them both as his hand moved to stroke Shuichi's begging cock. His thumb when reaching the tip would rub over the slit time and time again, rubbing it as his smirked. sucking a bit more harder on the two sweet round balls, he slowly moved his second hand and slid a single finger over the boy's entrance. NOW he could take him to court for teasing him. He slid only his nail inside of him over and over again, never giving him any more. He wanted to give him enough to come. How he wanted to savor that sweet, salty release that he was already so close to. He lined his strokes upon his cock, the fingering to his puckered hole, and the way his tongue moved - He moved all at once, in line, sending pulses of pleasure throughout the boys body.

Yes, Shuichi… Your Ryuichi Sakuma is between your legs. His finger giving you only a centimeter of itself, enough to puncture that sett little butt of yours. His lips devouring your sensitive cock and even being daring enough to move to your small sacks that produced that fluid he so dearly desires. Yes. Ryuichi Sakuma. Your God has taken your so deep in his throat, his hand gliding upon your cock, begging you to orgasm to his touches and no one else's. Ryuichi popped those sweet toys from his mouth and licked at them and moaned in such a sexual, begging manor. "Shuichi, come for me…" He cried as he never let his lips, teeth, or tongue pull away from his skin swollen sacks.

Shuichi's body trembled underneath the brunette vocalist his body squirming from delight. "Oh..a-ah.." he breathed his head lifting slightly before falling back against the pillow. His toes curled, dear lord he couldn't cum just yet. There's no way in hell that he could just let himself let go so easily. This had always been one of those silent dreams that Shuichi didn't even tell Hiro about, and for them to be dating. The feeling simply overwhelmed the vocalist. Ryuichi's mouth was simply heavenly and the pink haired male continued to lose himself more and more into the touches his eyes rolling into the back of his head, his eyes fluttering shut.

The vocalist's legs spread further his voice coaxing as the pink haired male would moan his fingers curling tighter against the brunette's silky locks. Hard shivers would rip through the base of his spine, rising and flooding the rest of his senses. Running a hand down the back of Ryuichi's hair the younger male would tug softly before rubbing his back in a soothing manner. "O-oh..oh Ryu.." he growled hating how the brunette continued to tease him, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. His eyes fluttered open as he stared down at the older male his fingers scratching against the scalp. "Ryuichi.." Shuichi breathed in a strained breath his stomach churning and throbbing threatening to release against the brunette at any moment. The young boy tried to have some form of self control but the idol above him was just so goddamn skilled, it was impossible for him to have any self control. Goosebumps had now trailed across his thin frame, his breathes now broken and strained. Arching sharply the boy let out a surprised gasp his eyes widening as the brunette's nail scraped against his puckered hole his muscles immediately clamped down. "A-ah.." he moaned. "Nngh!" He cried out his body arching into itself. "A-ah Ryuichi don't!" He winced hand thrashing against the side of his pillow. The sensation was simply overwhelming to him. The vocalist was spiraling out of control, sobbing breathes escaping his parted lips.

If this was some sort of horrible dream, Shuichi hoped that he never woke up. His mind was so washed out with pleasure he couldn't even tell what was actually happening anymore. The vocalist didn't even care about being morally correct in a hospital anymore. He simply wanted Ryuichi's fingers jammed inside of him so hard and fast, that he was forced to see stars. Shuichi just wanted to be ravished by the exquisite singer. If he didn't value him so much, the vocalist would've already cummed all over that delicious face. "I-I want to so fucking bad.." His cock had been dripping, threatening to go off at any moment. "A-ah.." he breathed gripping the sheets tightly. "I-I don't want to cum on your face..i-it's just..Ryuichi.."

Ryuichi felt his own member throbbing in pain and pleasure. He could see it in his head. The way his cock would smoothly slide from the boy's behind and back into him. His voice. those screams and moans. It killed him, but he refused to give in. There would be a time for that… There would be… he was determined to make the little uke boy his. He shivered and gave in only a bit more.

Inside, Ryuichi was crying out in pleasure as he watched the boy contort on the bed. He slowly pushed that single finger into the other to his knuckle. He could not deny him one finger, could he? He thought for a moment, thrusting it in and out, he let the single digit curl and scratch at Shuichi's inner walls. He twisted it and thrusted it in a few more times. "Come for me… Let me taste that sweet semen you possess. Don't hold it from me any longer. Let me feel your warmth slip down the back of my throat…" He moaned at his own words as he went back to teasing the boy with only the amount of his fingernail within him. "Feel me your milk… Shuichi…" He moaned as he greedily licked at the boy's cock once more, his tongue staying near the tip for that salty liquid to erupt.

Shuichi's hands were simply dying to feel the brunette against his hands. He was already frustrated enough that he was attempting to hold himself back simply because he felt it was somewhat rude to go and cum on his idol, even if he was his lover, well from what Shuichi could gather, which wasn't much considering his condition. The tension between them was driving him simply mad. The younger vocalist would lift his knee, gently brushing it against the brunette's erection. God he was so fucking hard. This was probably torture for him.

Trying to steady his breathing the vocalist would continue to thrash underneath him. Goddammit Ryu..your fucking fingers are just..so fucking much- "A-ahh!" His face contorted with pleasure another sharp cry escaping his lips. His head would drop forward, his lips parting as he gasped. "F-fuck.." His body was tense with pleasure, knuckles turning white against his vice like grip. God his finger felt so great inside of him, it molded perfectly against his walls. "A..ah.." he breathed hips pushing down desperately against the brunette's finger, his body pulsating tightly against it, squeezing it as if it were the singer's cock. His cock was dripping a whine escaping his lips. "Ryu..Ryu no. Push your finger inside of me..please.." He hated the way the singer was teasing him. Was he always this much of a tease when they slept together?

Not much had been done to him and the vocalist already felt as if he were going to die from pleasure. Thrusting his hips up into the brunette's mouth furiously, soft grunts escaped his lips. "S-so close. A-ah! Ry-Ryuichi! I'm gonna..c-cu..m augh!" The warm seed simply spurted from the younger male's cock into the singers throat. His body immediately thrashed and shook as he took the opportunity to ride out the waves of his orgasm, quick throbs shaking through his body and into the older male's throat.

Ryuichi closed his eyes. He could taste it. Oh, GOD yes… He tightened his lips on the male's eruption. He sucked harder, milking him for every drop he could give, his eyes tearing up as he looked at the site. He thrusted his finger in a few times as he knew the boy was in the bliss of orgasm. He added a second finger for the last three thrusts as he pulled them out.

Ryuichi ever so slowly pulled back, licking the boy all over to clean him of semen, swear, what ever liquid he could taste and devour. He slowly looked up to Shuichi and smiled softly. "My new drug…" He whispered, crawling up and cupping his cheek in the palm of his shaken hand. "Shuichi… My little pink…drug… I may come to need and crave you more and more, my sweet singer. The song you just sung me… was be far the best I have ever heard…." He slowly looked straight down at him, kissing his lips tenderly. "Shuichi Shindou…"

Shuichi struggled furiously to keep his eyes open, wanting to watch the brunette swallow his essence so fucking bad, but he knew that with the way his orgasm was ripping through him there was hardly a chance in that. Crying out sharply the boy squirmed furiously against the bedside, a quick trembles shaking though his body as the brunette above him thrusted his finger inside ruthlessly. "A-ah.." he groaned out, his body tightening around those delicious fingers as they pulled out, an audible whine escaping his lips. "Nn.."

The soft blush finally erased itself from his features, collapsing back against the bed as he panted feeling utterly exhausted. "Ah.." he winced his eyes fluttering open as he looked up sheepishly at the brunette. His mind was too wiped to even process what the older male had been saying to him. Rubbing his sweaty cheek against the palm of Ryuichi's hand in a satisfied manner, the pink haired vocalist sunk into the bed tugging the blanket over himself. His eyes would flutter open the vocalist simply nodding as he allowed a tired sigh to escape his lips. "The best.." he mouthed towards the brunette, eyes beginning to grow heavier.

The vocalists' face suddenly paled as a heavy knock resounded against the outside of the door. Before any response could be made the doctor allowed himself inside the room his eyebrows furrowing slightly as he glanced between the two men. It was obvious that the room smelled of sex, and Shuichi swallowed hard wondering if the doctor could smell it. "You're awake, just as I had expected, Shindou-san.." Browsing over the hospital notes the doctor lowered his head remaining silent for a moment. "Sakuma-san, would it be possible for us to talk..outside?"

"…"

Ryuichi slowly dismounted from the bed and sighed. He zipped tight tight pants up and ran his fingers threw his hair a few times, getting caught on some tangled locks trying to look a bit more decent. He turned back to Shuichi and siled, winking and licking his lips before walking off and moving to the door.

'Awake, as you expected?' He repeated those first words the doctor had spoken. Sorry, were we not loud enough that you could confirm he was awake? Obviously, jack ass… he spoke to himself as he eyes the doctor, wondering how many times he had put his hands on the younger boy in the room.

Once he passed threw the door, he made sure to try and keep himself in the vision of Shuichi at all times, but ended up in only seconds leaning against the outside wall, looking tot he doctor. Somewhat crossing one leg over the other as he leaned, he crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side, only a tad bit concerned. "I don't see why you can't scold me for pleasuring him in the room…" He tried to light the mood at the last second in case the more experted doctor had something a little bit more heartbreaking to speak to him. "He is alright, isn't he?"

The doctor gave the brunette a slightly confused look. "What are you talking about? I didn't-" Realizing that the vocalist had made a comment about what had just occurred in the room the dark haired doctor simply looked into the room, eyes widening in a slightly horrified manner. "What?" How he hoped that the brunette was joking. Coughing uncomfortably the doctor sighed now having to deal with the tension that the lighter haired male had created between them.

Flipping through his documentation, the doctor's gaze skimmed through it. "Ah, Shindou..Shindou.." he mumbled to himself flipping through a couple of pages before humming quietly. "Found you.." Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth the doctor frowned. "I brought you outside of the room because Shindou-san is facing some hard times in the future. From the accident it looks as if he's damaged his right temporal lobe not permanently, but enough to cause temporary amnesia. He doesn't know about his current situation but he can remember the past to an extent. We pulled out four rocks from his upper and lower abdomen. He needs to take it easy any strained movement and the stitches could tear, although we're not expecting any scars he still needs to be extremely careful."

Reading through the paperwork the doctor paused. "We can't tell if the damage is extensive. Really only time will tell. Everything looked solid, but it was hard to see if any damage was caused because his brain was already swollen. You should just be happy that he's alive. The situation could have been far worse."

"…" Ryuichi looked into the darkened room. Forget taking it easy. The boy just came pretty damn hard, and his muscles were probably worked to the max in that let out a weak small chuckle and turned back to the doctor. He sighed and looked at the male, then tot he floor. His eye could not stop moving. He was happy? Scared? Worried? Cocky?

The older vocalist sighed and placed his hands in his pockets. "So, he will be alright, in the end? you know we can pay anything for him to be helped." He said. He slowly moved back tot he door frame so the younger boy could see him. He flash Shuichi a smile before looking the older male deep in the eyes. "I will not lose him… Not now…" He found a piece of lint in his pocket and played with it as he tried to get his mind off losing Shuichi. or the fact he still had a horribly painful boner locked without tight leather pants.

Shuichi's violet hues would stare at the door as he gave the brunette a curious gaze still looking completely wiped from their previous encounter. "Nngh.." he breathed relaxing against his pillow as he yawned rubbing his eyes softly. Smiling back at he brunette the younger male slid into the hospital bed tugging the blanket against his thin frame.

"We're hoping so. Only time can truly tell. We do know that he will regain his memory, we just don't know how much time he'll take to fully recover. Once that happens then we can tell if any damage has been done, but I can assure you Sakuma-san that losing him really shouldn't be your biggest concern. I struggled to get ahold of Eiri Uesugi. He's listed as the boy's lover. Is there any possible way that you can relay the message to him? Otherwise we can send him another phone call, though we've already called twice and left a message with his secretary."

"…" Ryuichi's lips curled into a small grin. "no it is fine, leave it to me. Can you give me his number right now and I'll try soon? He will surely answer my number." He purred as he felt not at all horrible for the way his mind was corrupted in ways that led to him getting what he wanted.

He took out his cell and then his contacts. He looked over at the paper and smiled as he dialed the number into the phone then paused. "Oh, this is his old number, too. He is never there." He stole the pen and scribbled the number on the doctors paper, rough enough he could not read it and then wrote down a fake number. He smiled as he pressed END on his phone, deleting the number and smiled. "No worries. I'll tell him." He lied again. He smiled as he turned on his hell, back into the room, before pausing.

"Thanks… for saving him." He whispered and closed the door, walking back over to the bed. He this time sat at the edge of the bed, sadly, his sadistic maneuver with the numbers only made him harder, thinking how horrible he was. He just hoped Yuki did not get the message with those first two calls.


End file.
